1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-locking, removable solder or de-soldering tapered tips for soldering and de-soldering tools. The tips interlock with similar tapers in a tip-receiving bore of the tool. The tips may be made of conventional materials, such as copper, or can be carbon-based. Often the tips include plated soldering surfaces. More particularly, the invention is directed to replaceable soldering and de-soldering tips which are less expensive than standard threaded or slip fit tips, are more easily attached to and removed from the tool, provide a good vacuum seal for de-soldering, and provide improved heat transfer characteristics. The tips are preferably resistant to both high temperatures and corrosion and can be used with all types of soldering and de-soldering tools, including temperatures-controlled soldering irons and de-soldering tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that all soldering irons have soldering tips, and the majority of soldering irons are adapted to receive replaceable soldering tips. Replaceable tips are normally inserted into a tip-receiving bore of a soldering iron and are threaded or fixed in place by a set screw or similar mechanical device. The most common tips are either threaded tips or slip fit tips held in place by nuts or screws.
It is further known that many temperature-controlled soldering irons include a sensor element extending within the iron's tip-receiving bore. The sensor element fits within a portion of a permanent or replaceable soldering tip. It is also well-known that de-soldering tools have replaceable de-soldering tips which are normally screw-threaded to the tool. These tips include a central tubular vacuum passage through which the melted solder is drawn.
Conventional threaded tips and slip fit tips do not permit the most effective heat transfer between the tips and soldering irons or de-soldering tools. Both of these conventional tips and these attachment methods fail to provide the most desirable heat-transfer interface between the tips and the soldering iron or de-soldering tool.
The conventional means of attaching and removing soldering and de-soldering tips from the tool are both expensive and time consuming. The threading of the threaded tips and the tip-receiving bore of the tool adds an additional manufacturing cost to the tool and tip. Similarly, conventional slip fit tips require an additional mechanical feature, such as a lock bolt or set screw, to fix the tip in place. Again, these mechanical features require additional machinery operations and parts. In addition, the removal and replacement of these conventional tips is time consuming because of the need to loosen and retighten the mechanical locking features.
Because of the miniaturization presently occurring in the electronics field, soldering and de-soldering tips in many applications have decreased substantially in size to permit precise soldering. The demand for smaller soldering tips increases the expense and problems associated with threaded or slip fit soldering and de-soldering tips and aggravates the problems associated with heat transfer and sealing of threaded and slip fit tips.